Broken heart
by AllYourStudentXTeacherStory's
Summary: Knock knock. Hearing the knock on the door Naruto Ran down stairs some how desperately wanting it to be the girl with the beautiful green jaded eyes and soft pink hair and every time it wasn’t her it was another heart break "Oh hello Hinata" Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope you guys all like it! and please Review!   
**

* * *

Everyday he watches her walk by his house with that Uchia Sasuke holding her hand on their way to school. The only thing he could ask is why him? He treated her like shit why now all the sudden?

Knock knock.

Hearing the knock on the door Naruto ran down the stairs some how desperately wanting it to be the girl with the beautiful green jaded eyes and soft pink hair and every time it wasn't her it was another heartbreak for him.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said tiredly.

"Hey Naruto-kun we should get to school soon" Hinata said with a soft tone and peaceful smile that Naruto would never notice as much as she wish he would.

"Hey Naruto and Hinata! Come walk with us" Sakura yelled out waving at them to join her and Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto-kun!" the girl with long silky dark blue yet black hair was calling out to Naruto to hurry up.

**

* * *

~~At school last class~~**

"Okay class I'm assigning you a project with partners" Kakashi sensai said lazily.

The whole class gave a sigh to another new boring project with the head ache of having a partner, a lot of people liked to work alone when it came to stuff like this but the school encourages a lot of team work.

_'Please let me be with Naruto' _Hinata thought to her self.

"Okay Sakura your with Gaara, Naruto your with Sasuke-"

"Why would someone like me be stuck with that ugly bastard?" Naruto rudely interrupted standing up and pointing at the damn Uchiha.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke snickered out.

"Naruto sit down! Sasuke shut up!" Kakashi was already annoyed.

The lazy teacher gave out a sarcastic cough and continued to read the partners.

"And Hinata your with Ino"

"Wahoo, girl were going to have a blast!" Ino yelled out excitably.

"Well I'm giving you guys free time now to start on it. Good luck" The masked teacher then headed straight for the door.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Naruto yelled in anger.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled out

"Looks who's talking forehead girl" Ino smirked

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Silence or I'll kill you" Gaara said in a more lower and serious tone.

_'S-scary'_ they all thought Except for Sasuke and Naruto

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto whispered over to him

"Hn?"

_'That bastard how dare he give out a hn to me'_ Naruto thought angrily to himself. "Look over there" the blond said as he pointed at Gaara and Sakura just enough so only he and Sasuke could see.

"Its Just Sakura doing her project with Gaara" he replied plainly.

"Yea but look at the way he looks at her" Naruto said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"What a Frickn pervert!" Sasuke Yelled out standing up_ 'damn that stupid Naruto and that Gaara' _Sasuke thought angrily to him self.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out causing the whole class to look at him but he didn't care.

"Yes Sasuke?" Sakura was now alert to what Sasuke wanted to say.

" You and Gaara can do your project in front of my desk" Sasuke had a very scary aurora around him.

"Okay Sasuke!" Sakura grabbed Gaara and made a move to sit in front of Sasuke.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" Sasuke Angrily stated to his fan girls and the rest of the class.

"Teme Sit down" Naruto said as a smirk came to his face.

And both of them continued their project.

"My my" Ino said to Hinata who was shock of the whole thing "Naruto sure gets Sasuke easily wound up"

Hearing the name Naruto caused Hinata to blush.

"Oh my gosh you like Naruto!" Ino tried her hardest to not say it to loud.

Hinata looked down and was sadden "but he still loves Sakura"

"How do you know? I highly doubt that he still likes her beside she is with Sasuke now"

"Just look at him Ino. When he's with Sakura he's a whole different person and she brings out the him and when ever she walks by he stops and stare when ever she talks he stops and listens and when ever Sasuke and Sakura are around together you can see the change in his eyes"

"Wow you really keep a close eye on him, talk about total stalker" Ino replied

"Ino!" Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

Ring!!

* * *

"Hey Hinata want to walk home with Sasuke and me" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Sure Sakura-Chan" _ 'I hope Naruto will be with them' _Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata was in luck because Naruto was with them walking home.

"Well this is where we split up" Sakura said, "Come on Sasuke!" She continued to walk while pulling Sasuke's arm.

"See you two later" Sasuke stated out while being walked away by Sakura

"Oi Hinata"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" the black haired girl stumble on her words.

"Do you think you can do me a favor?" The blond with blue eyes pleaded.

"Sure!" She said with excitement.

* * *

**Hey I hope you all liked it I edit this chapter and I will be editing the other chapters ASAP please Review!**

.


	2. Invisible

**Soo sorry it took me so long and its kind of short but next chapter will be more longer because the plot is more thicken now sorry for the grammar R&R please !** **oh and heres a song to get you into the mood Its kind of how Hinata is feeling**

Invisible by Taylorswift

_She can`t see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She`ll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can`t see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_[Chorus:]  
And I just wanna show you  
She don`t even know you  
She will never love you like I want to  
You just see right thru me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

_There`s a fire inside of you that can`t help much I`m through  
She`s never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_[Chorus]_

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we`re Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize_

_I just wanna show you she don`t even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

_She can`t see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

* * *

'_I'll do any_-' Hinata thought got cut off.

"Can you get me some coke and ramen from the store quickly I don't have time because I have to quickly clean my kitchen.

"Okay Naruto-kun!" Hinata started to leave for the store.

20 minuets later.

"Here you go Naruto" the girl handed him a bag of coke and Ramen.

"Thanks Hinata…. Um I have another favor to ask" Naruto said nervously scratching his head.

"Sure!" Hinata said. '_I'll do any-_' her thought got cut off again.

"Can you help me win Sakura heart I mean you being a girl and all would help me know she's thinking" Naruto said hoping for a yes.

'_I'll do anything for you Naruto_' Hinata finished her thought trying hard not to seem extremely hurt.

"N-Naruto-kun isn't it better if you ask Ino for help she's more good at this" Hinata said looking down trying to change her face expression so Naruto couldn't see the hurt.

" Ino is to mean beside I like people like you" Naruto gave her a thumb up.

'_Did he just say he likes people like me_' Hinata mood sort of boosted up.

~~~Flash back~~~

"Silence or I'll kill you" Gaara said in a low annoying voice.

~~~End of flash back~~~

'_S-scary why was I just thinking of that again_' Hinata's face turn red a she started to faint.

"Oi Hinata what's wrong" Naruto tried to catch her but failed.

'I'll take that as a yes that you will help me' Naruto thought to himself as he carried Hinata into his house and laid her on his couch.

Naruto sat there for awhile just watching her, slowly enough her hair change color and her figure started to change into a girl with pink hair. Her eyes started to slowly open.

'_Please be green_' he thought to himself pleading.

"O-oh N-Naruto-kun how long have I been out" Hinata tried to hid her blush, '_Why is he glaring at me all the sudden?_' Hinata was worried.

"You should get going Hinata it's almost 6:30" Naruto said changing his glare into a smile. Truth be known he wasn't glaring on purpose Hinata just caught him at a time of deep thinking.

"O-okay Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she left for the door.

Hinata got home and ran straight to her room with out saying hi to anyone in the house not even Neji.

Neji is not known for being dumb and he knew something must have been up with Hinata, so instead of just sitting there watching TV in the mansion he decided to go see what was up with his cousin.

"Hinata?" Neji peeked through the door to only hear her crying.

Neji was usually mean to Hinata but that was just he being he but he was over protective and he cared when he needed too.

"What's wrong?" Neji couldn't help but to ask.

Hinata gave out sniffs and managed to tell him everything that happen after school with Naruto.

"So coke huh?" Neji nod his head while thinking.

"Neji!" Hinata started to cry even harder.

"Sorry…" Neji looked down for a bit and continue "But to be honest with you Naruto is dumb he probably doesn't know how you feel and probably has no idea either and to be frank I don't think it's destiny for him and Sakura to be together she is in love with Sasuke after all and I'm pretty sure helping him through winning Sakura you could just some how try and help him realize that he loves you and not her" Neji gave the sad girl and smile and a pat on the back.

"T-that's a great idea Neji I'll ask Ino for help tomorrow" Hinata boost up just a bit but was still crying.

"It just s-still hurts" she cuddled back into her pillow.

"I'm pretty sure it will all mend soon" Neji gave her a hug and left her sound asleep.

* * *

**R&R Don't worry I haven't ran out of Ideas infact i got the whole story in my mind but as a writer I would like to know what you guys want to see in this story so don't be afraid to lay out ideas ^^**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVEIWS AND EVERYTHING!!! I LOVE YOU ALL I'll be reading some of your fanfictions too!! ^_^  
**

**Oh and If you are a sasusaku fan and you like reading there fanfictions Just look on my profile and there are 2 pretty good ones there one is a oneshot and the other has chapters and is still being written :P Just advertizing :P**


	3. Sunny with a hint of Rain

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter is more of a messy and random one to set a happy mood to set the sad moments which will be coming soon it just makes the story better you'll see what i mean after this FanFiction is done please Enjoy R&R!**  


* * *

Knock Knock.

Naruto Ran down the stairs kind of accepting it would still be Hinata knocking and always would be.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said after Naruto opened the door.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled out in happiness his dream had finally come true.

"Gees what's with that tone don't make me punch you this early already pfft how annoying" Sakura smirked.

"Sakura-Chan what brings you here?" Naruto ask taping his 2 fingers together.

"Hinata told me that you needed help on your math homework" Sakura explained while looking for a table to put down her math book.

_'Hehe nice Hinata!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

With out Naruto realizing it –

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could.

Naruto ran quickly to the kitchen.

"What the hell is this mess?" Sakura had her fist up to him. "One big pile of shit I tell you"

"Ah Sakura-Chan watch out!"

A bucket of really melded ramen noodles with maggots in it fell on top of Sakura head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura had finally had it.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww Maggots" Sakura gave out a gage look and quickly took it off her head.

"Naruto!" Sakura gave him a hard and big punch that he landed all the way into the next-door nabours house.

"Ewww I am so not coming back her until you get this all cleaned up!" Sakura came storming out of his house so pissed off she didn't even see Hinata coming through the door.

"Naruto-Kun are you hurt?" Hinata ran up to him.

Naruto was unconsius. Hinata dragged him to the nearest couch and looked around and saw how messy it was she smiled a bit and started to clean his house she wasn't grossed out that much.

It was finally nighttime and Naruto woke up to something that smelled delicious.

_'Smells good must go to kitchen' _Naruto got up and slept walk to the kitchen.

"Oi Sakura" Naruto said out loud sheepishly then realizing it was Hinata and realized the house was cleaned.

"Oh sorry Hinata thought you were Sakura-Chan"

"It's okay Naruto-Kun" Hinata gave a nice smile and put down the food she prepared for him.

"Thank you Hinata" Naruto said with a big smile.

Hinata sat down with him and started to eat with him while the sunset was blazing into the sliding door it was beautiful.

_'All I really want is for Naruto to be happy I guess me trying to win his heart would only make him sad. I'll do my best Naruto-Kun!"_ Hinata thought to her self.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke" Naruto whispered. It was silent reading time.

"Hn?"

"Let's go out tonight," Naruto offered. "You can bring Sakura and I'll bring Hinata" Naruto continued.

"Naruto do you like Hinata or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Only as a friend why do you ask?" Naruto started to look nervous.

"Just wondering"

"Hey Naruto Sasuke! Shut up!" Kakashi sensai yelled out.

Naruto got up and yelled "You Frickn pervert were suppose to be having Math not silent reading you just want to read your stupid porno book!!!"

"Naruto!!" Sakura stood up and glared at him

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata whispered to herself.

"Oi Forehead girl shut up already!"

"Ino-pig!! Your not involved!!"

"I Frickn go to this school!"

"You know Sakura she right she is after all the gossip queen" TenTen appeared right behind Sakura still sitting on her chair.

"I want to be involved with this fighting of the youth!" Lee yelled out!

"No!!" Naruto Ino and Sakura and TenTen yelled out.

"Shut up already!" Kiba started to fight.

"No bringing dogs in school" Gaara over shadowed him.

"Well no bring your stupid san into school!" Kiba raised his voice louder.

"Yeah seriously we all know you make sand castle in the hall way and pretty much everywhere," Sai added on.

"There is nothing wrong with making sand castles!!!!" Gaara was really angry now.

"5 year old" Shino yelled out.

"Stupid bug boy!" Gaara screamed at the of his lungs and started to destroy the class room with his sand while Kiba and Shino fought back with the power of dogs and bugs.

"Pirates are better!" Sai yelled back at Lee

"No! Ninjas are better!" Lee yelled out hitting Sai

The whole classes turned into a battleground bring Gai Sensai to join the youth ness of the fight and playing Poker with Kakashi sensai

"Damn you Kakashi!!!!!!!" Gai cried out in anime tears.

"Umm Sasuke?"

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke turned away from his book.

"Lets make out no one looking!" Karin gave a seductive look.

"What the hell!!" Sasuke yelled in anger trying to get the red head to back off from him.

"Hey that's my Sasuke-kun!" another fan girl yelled out and jumped on him then there was a whole bunch of girls who had jumped on him Sakura didn't have time to notice because she was busy beating Ino at a rock paper and Succors match.

"Can I join?" Orochumaru came up to where Sasuke was getting attacked.

"O My Gosh Hell No!" Sasuke Managed to yell out

"Ssssssssssssss Oh well I'm joining anyways!" Orochumaru slammed ontop of all the fan girls.

"Sasuke! I challenge you to a battle!" Naruto got on to a desk and point at the poor Uchia who was getting tackled.

Naruto was pushed to the ground by Neji "It our destiny to fight!" Neji called out.

"Oh no Naruto-Kun watch out!" Hinata was worried.

RING RING

"Students please calm down and go to your next class" Kakashi said tiredly trying to get rid of Gai.

* * *

"So what did you guys learn in math class?" Asuma Sensai asked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy R&R sorry that it was late **


	4. Realization

**Enjoy this last Chapter R&R please! This Chapter is dedicated to Rose Tiger for being Awesome**

* * *

It was the next day of school and Naruto was now determine that today was going to be the day that he told Sakura how he felt. Naruto ran down the stairs running to the kitchen.

_'Wait a minuet'_ Naruto thought. He then looked at the time and read 8:00 am _'Doesn't Hinata usually knocks on my door every morning?' _Naruto thought to him self kind of disappointed that his friend didn't show up.

Naruto quickly got ready as fast as he could for school and got out the door at 8:30.

The blond man got to school just when the second bell rang and as usual he gave his class a hello and then was sent to his seat but instead of his eyes usually turning to watch Sakura they turned to an empty desk where Hinata should be sitting_ 'she's not here either'_ Naruto thought to himself kind of feeling empty 'What the hell is wrong with me' Naruto shook his head and for once actually paid attention in class.

Once the class only had 20 minuets remaining, Naruto took out a piece of paper and started to write something. Once he finished writing he handed it towards Sakura who was sitting right in front of him.

**

* * *

Let's meet after school**

**Signed Naruto

* * *

**

Sakura read the note from top to bottom a couple of times and turned her head to Naruto and gave him a nod.

* * *

It was lunchtime. Sakura and Ino decided to go out to eat instead of sitting in the school.

"So Ino how is your project going?" Sakura asked while take a fork to her salad.

"It's going good but I really feel sorry for Hinata" Ino explained

"Why is that?" the pink haired girl looked up from her food.

"She really likes Naruto but Naruto likes some else, Naruto being stupid asked her to help him win her heart" Ino sighed at how troublesome it was.

"Who does Naruto like?" Sakura asked

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me but its kind of obvious who I think even Sasuke knows"

"How trouble some I usually catch on to these things easily" Sakura jerked to her self _'I'll just ask him about it when we meet each other after school' _Sakura thought to herself.

"We better get going or we will be late for class" Ino got up from her seat and started to walk back while Sakura tagged along.

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock back and forth through his last class.

Ring Ring

The blond guy with blue eyes Ran out the class room to the spot where him and Sakura would be meeting lucky for him she was already there waiting for him which made him smile.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled out happily

"Oh there you are Naruto" Sakura turned her face direction and gave him a nice smile.

"Umm Sakura-Chan" Naruto started to tap his to fingers together.

"Yes?" Sakura questioned.

"I really like you I always had!" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura was shock by his out burst _'I must have been the girl that Ino was talking about why didn't I see this before' _Sakura questioned her self.

Sakura gave out a quick sigh and then a smile.

"Naruto…" Sakura paused the continued "you don't really like me" Sakura said as softly as she could.

"Yes I do! Why would you even say that?" Naruto gave a confused expression.

"Because I'm not the one your thinking of" Sakura explained.

Hinata went through his mind right away after Sakura said her statement.

"Hinata" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Yes her" Sakura said then continued "Naruto you were to dumb to notice on how you felt about her and you were also to dumb to know your own true feelings so now I am here to point it out to you. You love Hinata not me" after saying this Sakura started to walk away.

"What do I do then?" Naruto yelled out to her.

"You already know" Sakura yelled back.

* * *

Sakura got her call and heard her cell phone starting to ring.

"Hello" Sakura said.

"So did he confess yet?" Sasuke gave a smirk through the phone.

"W-what how did you know?" Sakura questioned him.

"I'm a Uchia I know everything," Sasuke said very proudly.

"Ha ha very funny" Sakura playfully stated.

"So how did it go?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he's going to be fine, he just realized his true feelings" Sakura said smiling to her self.

"Hmp well want to come over?" Sasuke asked

"Hmm sure" Sakura giggled.

* * *

Naruto was running through the park looking for a girl with long black hair that had a bit of curls in it.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled out.

The blond hair man hit a place with a bench with a tall black lamp standing beside it. Naruto gave a relieved smile when he saw who was sitting on the bench.

It was 6:30 and the sunset was taking over the sky. Yes indeed Naruto was looking for her for hours with out giving up.

He ran up to the bench and laid his arms on top of the bench right beside Hinata he wasn't sitting with her yet.

"So" Naruto shocked the poor girl but continued talking anyway "why didn't you come to my door this morning?" Naruto asked firmly.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto standing behind the bench leaning on the top part looking at the sunset.

"I-I" Hinata couldn't answer and looked down at her hands that were sitting on her lap.

"Hinata, when you didn't come to my door I felt alone and empty" Naruto paused for a bit "but I guess that's also how you felt when I always talked about Sakura"

"N-Naruto I-I" Hinata tried to explain her self.

"It's okay Hinata" Naruto paused again still looking at the sunset. Getting bored of staring at the sunset he went behind Hinata and put his arms under hands and gave her a hug though the bench was kind of in the way. Naruto bent down to her ear.

"Hinata I never felt so alone before when you were not at school, and when I told Sakura that I liked her I wasn't even thinking of her I was thinking of you" Naruto whispered to her.

Loosing control Hinata started to cry because she was so happy what Naruto was telling her.

Naruto took his arms and went around the bench and took Hinata hands and pulled her up and gave her a full hug. Naruto gripped on her tighter "I'm so sorry Hinata".

"Naruto I love you" Hinata confessed.

Naruto being relieved of hearing that he let go of her just a bit and put his hands around her waist and made his forehead touch hers.

"I love you to" with that Naruto pulled her into a true love kiss with the sunset and the warm wind blowing through

* * *

**So I really hoped you liked it and thank you everyone for reading it!! you guys have all been a big support a special thank you to Rose Tiger!! you've been such an awesome friend a support! Even though its finish please R&R**


	5. Naruhina OVA Special

**This is an OVA special Remember when Naruto asked if Sasuke and Sakura wanted to go on a date with him and Hinata but Naruto told him that Hinata would be just a friend on the date? Well plans got change because Naruto realized he loved so this is the special there date its short I did this in the morning before school but I left it off at where you could imagination the rest Enjoy R&R!**  


* * *

Knock. Knock.

Hinata heard someone knock on the door. Hinata ran down the stairs in her cute miniskirt and dark purple strapless shirt and her black high heels.

"Hey Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said happily but was caught by the waist by Naruto hugging her as tight as he could.

He lift to her up and then put her down cause a dark red blush on Hinata's face

"Ready for our double date Hinata?" Naruto asked her joyfully.

"Yes!" Hinata nod her head and smiled out.

"Well come on then!" Naruto grabbed her hand and ran to the car where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting.

Hinata got into the back seat next to Sakura and Naruto got into the front seat next to the driver Sasuke.

"Now does everyone no my baby's rules?" Sasuke turn his head to look at everyone.

"Sasuke what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shrugged "He means his stupid car and yes! We do know your baby's rules!" Sakura yelled out in a playfully anger and annoyance.

"Don't worry Hinata you'll get use to this" Naruto smiled at her.

"Oh okay Naruto!" Hinata smiled at him "Sasuke what are your-" Hinata was cutt off by Naruto and Sakura's hand on her mouth.

"SSSSSSHHHHH" Naruto and Sakura both said.

"What was that Hinata" Sasuke looked back at her through his mirror.

"N-nothing Sasuke-Kun" Sakura mumbled out.

"Oh okay then" Sasuke then began to drive off.

"So Naruto you and Hinata finally together?" Sasuke mumbled to him while driving to the fancy restaurant.

"Damn right we are right Hinata?" Naruto blurted out loud causing Hinata to Blush.

"Yes Naruto!" Hinata gave him a reassuring look.

* * *

**R&R I hope you all enjoyed Thank you everyone for reading my story !**


End file.
